


Once Upon a Belle

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apparition, F/F, Magic, Power Imbalance, Prophecy, Restraining someone, Screenplay/Script Format, Season 1, kind of sort of a vent fic about how Belle was treated in Storybrook, sort of multifandom sort of original work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: A young woman tries to free Belle.





	Once Upon a Belle

Act 1, Scene 1

Location: A hallway

_Enter_ Ailec, apparating.

Ailec (pounding on a door): Belle! Belle! Can you hear me? Belle!

_Tugs futilely at the door._

_Enter_ Regina, the Evil Queen.

Regina: What are you doing?

_Ailec pays her no attention._

Regina: You are as crazy as she

_Enter_ Hermione, apparating

Hermione: Ailec, why? You know you can’t help her.

_Hermione tries to tug Ailec away._

Ailec (resisting): No! Stop! We have to help her!

Regina: All right, enough of this.

_Regina walks towards them._

_Enter_ Emma Swan, the sheriff.

Emma: What is this?

Regina: Sheriff, these girls are disrupting the peace. Remove them.

Ailec: You will not take us away. We _will_ free Belle. Witch!

Emma: Girls, we can talk about this at the station.

_Exit_ Emma, Hermione restraining Ailec

_Regina looks into Belle’s room._

_Exeunt._

Act I, Scene II

Location: The sheriff’s office

_Enter_ Emma, Hermione, Ailec

_All sit._

Emma: Okay, so what’s this all about?

Aliec: You wouldn’t believe us.

Emma: Try me.

Ailec: No, it’s the whole “this town is cursed” thing.

Emma: Oh. [Pauses]. Why don’t you start with what you were doing back there at the hospital?

Hermione. Nothing. Ailec, let’s go.

Emma: Answer the question.

Ailec: The girl in there isn’t crazy.

Emma: And how do you know?

Ailec: The Evil Queen locks her up there to prevent her from being happy.

Emma: Right.

Ailec: See, you don’t believe me. But regardless, Belle isn’t crazy.

Emma: Okay, for now we’ll say she’s not. But where are your parents?

Ailec (aside): In another world.

Hermione: Not here.

Emma: (sighs) great.

Ailec: Regina’s fooling you.

Emma: And that’s another thing: don’t go against Regina.

Ailec: That’s why we have to rescue Belle.

_Ailec hesitates._

Ailec: I keep saying “we.” Hermione, you’ll help me, right?

Hermione: You know I will, Ailec, but I wish you would’ve told me before. I don’t see the situation as urgent as you do.

Emma: Hang on. Nobody is going anywhere until I get a decent explanation of all this.

Ailec: You say you can tell when people are lying.

Emma: Yes.

Ailec: Then look at me. Am I lying?

Emma: Just because you believe someone doesn’t mean it’s true.

Hermione: But anything else we would tell you we would believe to be a lie.

Emma: True. Look, girls, I can try my best to help you—

Ailec: Rescue Belle?

Emma: No. But I’ll look into it.

Hermione: To do that would be to go against Regina, and you’re busy with other things.

_All three are walking to the door._

Ailec: There will be no magic in Storybrooke until the Savior believes. Remember that, Emma.

_Ailec and Hermione walk out the door and disappear._

_Emma blinks, shocked._

Emma: I need coffee.

_Exeunt._


End file.
